Locked Room
by Shota Mager
Summary: Mikasa sudah sehari tidak bertemu dengan Eren. Apakah dia sedang bertarung dengan titan di luar tembok sendirian? /Sial, bagaimana bisa?/Eren.../Ah, Kapten Levi, Mikasa.../Tidak mungkin!/Argh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!/ASTAGA!/Eren Yeager 's Oneshot Parody Story! Rate T, kalau ada kata-kata yang agak gimana...gitu.


**…**

 **Locked Room**

 **Original Character: Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime**

 **Written by. " Margery The Servant of Evil "**

 **[Eren Y.]**

 **…**

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tampak sedang mencari seseorang. Bisa ditebak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren Yaeger?

Mikasa tidak bertemu dengan Eren sejak tadi pagi. Padalah mereka selalu bersama baik dalam waktu bersantai maupun berburu titan di luar tembok. Ya, itulah tanggung jawab mereka sebagai Survey Corps, 'kan?

Mikasa melebarkan matanya. Di benaknya muncul wajah kaptennya yang baginya sangat menyebalkan. Mikasa langsung menuduh Levi bahwa dialah penyebab 'hilangnya' Eren Yaeger. Langsung saja dia berlari menuju tempat kaptennya tersebut.

"Kapten Levi," panggil Mikasa sopan ketika berhadapan dengan Levi yang duduk dengan menekuk salah satu kakinya dan meminum secangkir teh dengan perlahan.

"Hm?" tanya Levi mengangkat alisnya. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Levi meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Maaf, anda tahu dimana Eren berada? Apakah dia mendapatkan misi penyelidikan dengan pasukan anda yang lain? Kalau boleh tahu, dia ditugaskan dimana?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilontarkan Mikasa pada Levi. Walaupun Mikasa terlihat tidak sabar dengan jawaban Levi, dia menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

Levi menaikkan alisnya tampak terkejut. Lalu Levi menatap wajah Mikasa sejenak. Pria berumur 30 tahun itu meneguk kembali secangkir tehnya. Mikasa yang mengepalkan tangannya menunggu atasannya untuk bicara.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan saudara angkatmu?" tanya Levi kemudian.

"Benar," kata Mikasa mantap. _'Sudahlah, cepat jawab pertanyaanku, Sialan!'_ batin Mikasa. Dia tidak akan pernah menyukai kaptennya yang menyebalkan ini. Apalagi Eren yang mulai berpaling pada Levi sejak bertemu dengannya. Itu membuat Mikasa cemburu.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, aku tidak tahu dia dimana. Itu adalah jawaban dari ketiga pertanyaanmu. Aku pikir kau akan menanyakan sesuatu yang penting padaku," kata Levi.

"Tapi menurutku, semua yang berkaitan dengan Eren adalah yang terpenting bagiku," kata Mikasa. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi," kata Mikasa kemudian sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

"Huh, menarik sekali," kata Levi dengan cengir setannya saat Mikasa sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

…

[Sementara itu, di tempat Eren Yaeger berada…]

"Sial, pintu ini tidak mau terbuka!" umpat Eren kesal.

Entah sejak kapan, Eren terkunci (atau mengunci dirinya sendiri dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya). Yang jelas, pintu kayu ini tidak mau terbuka walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali menggendor dan menabrakkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut. Seandainya dia membawa alat maneuver gear-nya, dengan pedangnya, tentu dia bisa memotong pintu ini dengan mudahnya. Sayangnya maneuver gear tidak boleh digunakan kecuali kalau ada keadaan tertentu saja. Dan kasihannya lagi, tidak ada orang yang mendengar gedoran dan teriakannya.

"Hoi, siapapun yang mendengar, keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak Eren dengan suara yang mulai serak. Dia sudah tahu bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarnya. "Kapten Levi, Mikasa! Tolong aku! Aku disini!" teriak Eren.

Eren melebarkan matanya. Dia memejamkan matanya seperti mau mengangis. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menutupi…ehem…selangkangannya. Kakinya gemetar. "Ugh! Masa' disaat seperti ini, aku…" kata Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku ini sudah 15 tahun, aku harus menahannya agar tidak keluar!" tekad Eran menekuk kakinya. _"S…shit!"_ jerit Eren menahan pipisnya mati-matian. Terbayang Mikasa yang tersenyum lembut padanya ketika gadis itu membelah pintu kayu itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Juga terbayang Armin yang tertawa lega, tentu dengan air mata di sudut matanya, berkata, _'Eyeeeennnn…! Syukurlah kau selamat!'_. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium keningnya. Eww… tapi itu masih mustahil untuk terjadi. Dan dia tidak mau itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia adalah seorang _straight_. Penyuka wanita. Dia akan terangsang bila melihat tubuh telanjang seorang wanita. Kalaupun dia seorang _gay,_ pria idamannya adalah Levi Ackerman.

"Oh, _shit,_ kenapa muncul gambar Kapten dan aku berpelukan dengan bertelanjang begitu? Uuh… rasanya mau mual," kata Eren dengan wajah jijik dan takut. Mengingat bahwa kaptennya itu memperlakukannya dengan khusus daripada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Maksudnya, hanya dia saja yang pernah ditendangi oleh Levi. Ini saja Eren masih 'merasa'. Belum tentu Levi tidak melakukannya kepada orang lain, 'kan?

…

"Armin, kau sudah temukan Eren?" tanya Mikasa yang melihat Armin mendekatinya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Armin menggeleng cepat. "Kalau…kau… _hh…_ bagai…manaahhh…?" tanya Armin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Mikasa menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga tidak menemukannya. Dan, jangan mendesah begitu. Itu menjijikkan!" kata Mikasa menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat.

Sontak, pipi Armin langsung memerah. _"What the fu…?_ Siapa yang mendesah?!" teriak Armin tidak terima.

Wajah Mikasa berubah lebih cemas. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lalu, air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku memang tak berguna. Disaat Eren membutuhkanku, aku tidak ada disana. Bagaimana kalau dia berada di luar tembok? Apakah dia bisa menjaga dirinya? Aku tidak mau kalau Eren mati! Aku tidak mau!" Mikasa mulai menangis histeris. Mikasa akan berubah menjadi seorang yang cengeng kalau membahas tentang Eren Yeager.

Armin menatap temannya kasihan. Lalu menepuk pundaknya bermaksud menenangkannya. "Jangan khawatir, Mikasa. Walau begitu, Eren masuk 5 besar lulusan terbaik, lho! Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Sekarang dia berada di urutan kedua setelahmu karena Berthold, Reiner, dan Annie sudah tak ada," hibur Armin.

"Tapi…kan…" Mikasa masih terisak. "Oh," Mikasa teringat akan suatu tempat yang belum diperiksanya. "Oke, mungkin disana," kata Mikasa. Langsung saja, gadis itu berlari menuju tempat yang ada dipikirannya.

"Oi, Mikasa! Kau mau kemana?" langsung saja Armin mengikutinya.

…

Disuatu tempat, di tempat Eren Yeager berada. Seorang manusia dan merupakan satu-satunya manusia di ruangan tersebut tengah tertunduk sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Matanya terpejam dan tampak sedikit air mata menetes di sudut pingginya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Gigi atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kedua kakinya gemetar. Bukan karena menahan dinginnya udara, tetapi…

"Sial, aku sudah tak tahan lagi…" Eren meringis. "Aku…mau…keluar…rrrr!" desis Eren. Sepertinya, kandung kemihnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. "Kapten…Mika…sa…tolong…aku…" kata Eren terbata-bata.

Air mata Eren mengalir. "Uuh…mungkin tak ada cara lain…" Eren menelan ludahnya. Dia membuka sabuknya, lalu menurunkan sedikit celananya. Lalu…bleb…bleb…

"Aah…walaupun jorok begini yang penting lega," kata Eren setelah mengeluarkan semuanya. Kalau dibilang seperti terbang ke awang-awang sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

 _BRAK!_ Eren membelalakkan matanya. Disaat dia belum selesai 'mengeluarkan' semuanya, pintu kayu yang daritadi tidak mau terbuka itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sinar matahari yang sudah sejak tadi tidak dilihatnya menerangi seluruh ruangan gelap tersebut. Eren yang masih belum 'selesai' itu hanya menatap Mikasa yang baru saja menghancurkan pintu dengan tendangannya dengan tatapan antara terkejut, senang, takut, dan rasa malu.

"Eren…" kata Mikasa dengan pipi yang memerah. Di belakangnya terdapat Armin yang menganga melihat teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Keduanya melihat pantat telanjang Eren yang masih belum tertutup apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Eren?!" jerit Armin sambil menutup mata Mikasa yang sudah berbinar karena baru saja melihat salah satu 'aset' Eren yang harusnya selalu ditutupi.

"P…pantat Eren…" kata Mikasa yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Eren menganga lebar. Namun dia masih meneruskan kegiatan buang air kecilnya tersebut. Eren bangkit. Lalu dia membetulkan celananya dan sabuknya. Dia berdiri mematung. "ASTAGAAAAA!" jerit Eren histeris. Eren pingsan disaat itu juga.

Armin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan, Mikasa sudah pingsan karena telah kehabisan banyak darah.

"Lho, Eren?" tanya Armin yang tampaknya keberatan karena menahan tubuh Mikasa. "Aaaahhhh…! Kapten Levi!" jerit Armin dengan wajah pucat.

…

[Epilog, -Eren sudah bangun dari pingsannya. Dia dan Mikasa dibawa kemari oleh Levi sendiri ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Armin hanya mengikutinya-]

"Yah, kaget juga. Kok bisa, sih kau berada disitu?" tanya Armin bingung.

"Sialan. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi," kata Eren dengan wajah merah.

"Sudahlah," kata Armin menepuk pundak Eren. "Yah, mungkin tak apa karena kita sesama lelaki. Tapi, mungkin tidak bagi Mikasa," kata Armin kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eren bingung.

"Saat dia pingsan, bahkan dia masih mengigau '…pantat Eren, pantat Eren, pantat Eren…' begitu berkali-kali," kata Armin tertawa ringan.

Eren pingsan lagi disaat itu juga.

Armin mulai berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya berangsur berubah pucat. "EREN?!".

…

…

…

END

…

?

…


End file.
